Joyride
by dreamscarred
Summary: The boys go for a motorcycle ride. M/M Slash NC-17 I do not recommend trying to do any of this while on an actual motor cycle.


Cody finished the last morsel of food on his plate and set his fork down. Gazing up he watch Randy wipe his mouth with a napkin. The restaurant around them was buzzing with noise. This was just a stop for them on their day long joy ride. They had spent the day just traveling on Randy's motorcycle, not caring where they went, just enjoying a day to themselves. 

"Did you want dessert?" Randy asked glancing over his shoulder noticing that some children has entered the restaurant and had recognized who they were. 

"No, I'm good," Cody leaned back in his chair to get a glimpse of the fans pointing at them, begging their parents to let them go over to the pair and ask for autographs. 

"Let's get out of here," Randy stood gracefully and laid a hundred on the table. More than necessary to cover their bill at the hole in the wall restaurant that chose to dine at. The waitress who had been waiting and flirting with them saw them rise and quickly came over to the table. 

"Are you boys done, sure you don't want dessert." She batted her eye lashes at them, the meaning of her words were offering more than just a chocolaty treat. Randy motioned to the bill on the table has he pushed past her, Cody following close behind. Cody smirked has he followed Randy, that waitress probably just made the easiest tip of her life. 

They stepped outside into the crisp clean air, a nice change for the stale greasy restaurant air they had just sat in for the past hour. Randy pulled out his pack of smokes from his leather jacket, lighting one he leaned against the restaurant wall next to his bike. Taking a long drag he passed the cigarette to Cody. 

"I guess it's it time to head home, we've got to fly out tomorrow night." Randy zipped up his jacket and took the cigarette back from Cody. 

"Do you even know the way back home?" Cody laughed. They had been riding for over 8 hours, Cody really wasn't even sure they were still in the state of Missouri. "We should ask directions or get a map." 

"Cody, I've lived here all my life, I know where we are. We're about four hours from home." Randy threw the cigarette to the ground and stepped on it. Reach for a helmet he handed it over to Cody. Cody look up at the sky, the sun had just past under the horizon, and the stars where begin to show. 

"Four hours is still quite a long drive, sure you're not tired. We could find a cheap ass motel and crash for a while. Just don't want you falling asleep and crashing us." Cody placed the helmet on his head, visor still up. 

"I sleep in enough cheap ass places has it is. You'll just have to keep me awake, I'm sure a man with your talents can do that." Randy flicked the tinted visor of Cody's helmet over his eyes. Randy put his helmet on and straddled the bike, the machine roared to life. "Are you getting on, or am I leaving you here so that slut of waitress can give you an infection to remember?" 

Cody needed no more persuasion, he climbed on the motorcycle behind Randy and grabbed the seat instead of Randy. They weren't alone has people were entering and exiting the roadside diner and they did not want their relationship status public. Randy eased the bike back turning it to face the road, there was very little traffic. Randy waited a moment before speeding onto the road. Once they were out of view from the restaurant, Cody adjusted himself, wrapping his arms around Randy's waist, and pulling his body tightly against the older man. Randy drove at blinding speeds not caring what the true speed limit was, riding his bike was a high to him. It gave him an adrenaline rush that was only slightly lower than the rush he got from mind blowing sex. They round a corner; their body's both leaning into the turn as if there was only one person on the bike. Randy could barely feel Cody's hands on his chest, regretting wearing his jacket instead of long sleeved shirt. The cold would have been a small price to pay to be able to feel more of Cody against him has he drove.

The long drive continued another hour, Cody started feeling tired. Realizing his earlier comments were back lashing, and instead of Randy nodding off, it was him. Looking ahead he saw nothing but the black night, not knowing when the next gas station would be. Peeking over Randy's shoulder he saw the gas gauge was at the half way mark, which should be enough to make so they would not have to stop again until they were home. Behind the visor of his helmet Cody bit his lip, Randy's words echoing in his head about what his talents can do about keeping someone awake. Cody tugged Randy's jacket zipper down reaching into to touch the fabric of Randy's shirt. Feeling around the cloth covered chest, searching to find Randy's erect nipples.

Randy wasn't sure if Cody was trying to keep him awake or just trying to turn him on. Either way he didn't care, leaning down towards the handle bars of the bike Randy increased his speed. The new position pressed Randy's ass against Cody's crotch and he could definitely feel Cody's cock hardening. Randy licked his lips feeling one of Cody's hands going to his groin, massaging his hardening dick through his jeans. Randy keeping his focus on the road, as Cody continued his ministrations. Cody was smiling the feeling of sleep washed away now with a feeling of lust.

Cody had been good all day, not once trying to seduce Randy into taking him. It has been very hard but he has promised that he wouldn't do anything to interrupt the bike ride. Cody seriously had thought the ride would only have lasted a couple hours, and Randy would have driven them home for them to spend the rest of day in bed. However that is not what had happen, they had left the house at 8 in the morning and now it was after 8 in the evening. Cody was getting restless on the back of the bike, and Randy's mention of his talents, were leading him to believe Randy was wishing he hadn't driven them so far.

Cody undid the fly of Randy's jeans, taking a chance that Randy wouldn't go off the road he slid his hand in. Rubbing the hot flesh in his hand, bring Randy to full hardness. Randy moaned in his helmet, they were now only an hour from home, but he knew if Cody kept this up he would last that long. The pleasurable feelings coursing through his body was making hard to hold on to the handles.

The light in the distance became clearer, it was a gas station. Randy saw his and Cody's answer, a quickie in the men's room would tide them over until they could reach the satin sheets an hour away. Randy pull up to the gas pumps; resting the bike on its stand he hauled his helmet off and ran his hand over his scalp. Turn he saw Cody already had his helmet off.

"We need to make this look good, go in there and scope out the restroom. I'll fill the tank before following you." Randy lifted the gas nozzle up and placed it in the tank.

"Are you going to zip up?" Cody motioned his head to Randy's still unfastened jeans. Randy smirked at him, checking himself. Only the smooth patch skin and the very base of it cock was visible.

"No, might get me a gas discount, now hurry up." Cody walk towards the station thinking, only Randy could make the act of pumping gas that sexual. Entering the building he made is way silently like a criminal towards the restroom to not draw attention. Randy finished filling the tank, pulling his shirt down a bit and his pants up so they wouldn't fall down while walking he made his way in. Keeping his back to the cashier he looked around for the restroom sign, finding it he made his way toward it and Cody. Randy turned the corner entering the corridor that lend to restrooms on to see Cody standing there against the wall, arms crossed.

"Both are occupied, and from the smell, I don't think we want to wait. " Randy stood in front of Cody thinking, nothing stop Randy Orton from getting laid. Nothing. Cody reached out and ran his fingers along the smooth skin above Randy's cock that was still exposed.

"I've got it." Randy hand Cody a fifty and lean into his ear and whispered. "Pay for the gas and meet me outside, you're about to get the ride of your life." Randy strode back out of the station, cashier was about to yell at him for not paying when Cody walked up to her to pay for the gas. Once the gas was paid for Cody quickly walked outside. Randy was already back on the bike, not wearing his helmet.

"Your hel…"

"Get on, now." Randy demand, before passing Cody his helmet to hold. Cody just held it in one hand his other on the seat. Randy looked around, the area was deserted and the cashier was back to sweeping. Revving the engine, Randy made it sound like they had driven off. But he merely drove them to the back of the building. There were no lights behind the building, the only light was from a street light round the corner which casted a soft glow. Just enough, to let the two men see one another. But it was dark enough to keep them hidden from any security cameras that might be about.

Randy cut the engine, and slid back. "Get off," Cody got off the bike, noting that Randy had just set his helmet on the ground. Following suit he placed his next to it. "Take your pants off and get on in front." Cody was unsure, they were outside and anyone could randomly walk behind the building. He met Randy's cold steel gaze knowing if he wanted to wear his pants home he'd best remove them or Randy would do it for him. Unfastening them he slowly slid them down, turn and bending to give Randy a show has he finished removing them. Randy licked his lips, he had trained his boy well. "Sit up here and hold the bike steady for me." Cody straddled the bike once more sitting front of Randy, grabbing the handles holding the bike still. Randy got off and walked in front of the bike so Cody could see. Randy would not let his protégé out do him in a striptease. Randy unzipped his jacket and pulling it down off his shoulders, laying it on the front wheel of the bike. Randy slowly lifted his shirt up, moving his hips so his pants slid slightly down off his them, his abs on full display. Finally removing the shirt he tossed it at Cody, and finish removing his pants. Grabbing his jacket he pulled it back on not bothering to zipper it and slid back behind Cody.

"Lift your ass up more." Cody obeyed has he heard Randy spitting into his hand. Randy pushed up Cody's shirt has he leaned in pressing his chest to Cody's back. Randy's tongue flicked over the outer shell of Cody's ear has he whispered. "Don't let go of the bike, and maybe I'll blow you when we get home." Randy aligned himself with Cody hole, rubbing the head against it using the pre cum to slick it up.

"Promise, promis….ahhhh" Let out a scream has Randy drove into him. Cody held onto the bike his body being pressed against the gas tank. His weeping erection getting its first taste of friction has is rubbed along the soft leather seat. Randy was biting at his neck, marking it with a fresh line of bruises. Lifting his head every so often to whisper sweet nothings in his ear, helping him ignore the burning pain between his legs. Cody's hands and legs we starting to ache from the strain of holding the bike in place.

Randy shifted his stance and finally started hitting Cody's prostate. The initial shock of the pleasurable thrust nearly made Cody loose his grip on the bike. Cody could feel both Randy's skin and the chaffing feel of the zipper of his jacket against his skin; normally he would focus on the hot sweat slick skin. However this time he concentrated on the pain, using it to help him keep focus on keeping the bike up right. He hoped Randy would reward him, for providing him what had to be a sexual fantasy.

Randy sucked on the sweet tasting skin of Cody's neck, lost in the tight heat. He could feel his balls rub on the leather seat as they smacked into Cody's ass. He was getting close that warm feeling was spreading across his stomach, his legs was quivering. He want to cum so he could let Cody rest, but his selfish ways wanted to slow himself so he could enjoy this once in a life time experience. Randy moved his mouth back to Cody's ear nibbling on the lobe.

"Don't get cum on the seat, or your walking," Randy began picked up his pace, racing for his completion. His cock battering against Cody's prostate. Cody bit his lips, resisting the urge to scream out with release. Doing everything in his power not to cum, but Randy was making it increasingly harder. "Fuck, yes." Randy grunted has he found release, Cody could feel the warm sticky fluid fill him up. Randy lay on Cody breathing heavily. "We're not done." Randy reached up his hands covering Cody's, helping to hold the bike. Randy checked the kick stand making sure the bike was sturdy he pulled out and got off the bike once more. "Come here," Randy beckoned. Cody removed his hands from the bars and lifted himself from the motorcycle. "You might want to lean against that wall."

Cody walked over to the wall and Randy follow, stopping to stand in front of him. "What are you doing?" Randy didn't answer he just had a cock smirk on his lips has he dropped to his knees. Running his hands along Cody well defined hip lines, his painful erection inches from his lips. Randy's tongue snaked out and made a quick swipe at the mushroom shaped head.

"I started craving dessert," he voice deep and sex laced. Opening his mouth he took as much of Cody has he could. Cody moaned loudly and let his head fall back against the wall. Randy's fingers teased under Cody's balls before he inserted two fingers into the used cum slick hole. Cody looked down at Randy through hooded eyes. He loved watching his dick disappearing into the Vipers mouth. Randy bobbed his head a few more times before he was finally able to relax his throat and take all of Cody in.

Randy could feel Cody tensing; he knew it wouldn't take much more. Randy hummed around the pulsing shaft; the extra vibration was enough to send Cody over the edge. Randy worked the hot salt streams down his throat. Cody slumped against the wall, wanting nothing more than to fall to the ground and give his aching legs a rest. He watched has Randy stood wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Grabbing his pants Randy pulled them back on before picking up Cody's discarded clothing. Randy threw them at Cody, and while Cody was distracted Randy crushed his mouth to Cody's. Forcefully Randy shoved his tongue into Cody's mouth, letting him taste the combination of his seed and Randy's unique taste.

"Get dressed, because this ride is far from over."

"It's only an hour more; I think I can handle it." Cody smirked has he pulled his shirt over his head. Randy restarted the bike. "Aren't you going to put your shirt back on? Might be a bit too cold for just your pants and open jacket."

"Fuck it, now hurry up and get on. I want to get home so I can go on I can take you on another ride." Cody gulped at the poisonous look in Randy's eyes; he knew this joyride was going to go on all night.


End file.
